The invention relates to a vehicle, in particular a rail vehicle, formed of at least two vehicle sections connected with each other in an articulated manner, between which there is a gap of a size to account for the relative movements when traveling through curves as well as through dips or respectively over hills, wherein at least one line for electrical current, air and hydraulic fluid extending, for example, in the top area, is associated with the vehicle sections, which has a line section for compensating the relative movements of the vehicle sections.
In known vehicles with the above mentioned features, the line section compensating the relative movements of the vehicle sections is designed as an approximately semicircular arc which either projects downward into the gap between the vehicle sections (DE-PS 237 458), or extends, pointing upward in the top area of the vehicle, over the gap (DE-GM 1 793 336; the magazine ZEV + DET Glasers Annalen 1995, No. 3, page 81, FIG. 1, and page 82, FIG. 2). With both arrangements it is necessary to maintain a minimum radius for the line section, which makes damage to the line section--for example kinks in a thicker cable--impossible in connection with any relative movements of the vehicle sections. This minimum radius can result in having to make the gap between the vehicle sections greater than necessary for the curve travel and the dip and hill travel per se. The entire vehicle becomes longer because of this, but without offering an increase in the passenger compartment. The arrangement, where the line section points upward above the vehicle top, is also considered to be unfavorable for visual and aerodynamic reasons.